U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,031, which issued Oct. 15, 2013, and is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses extending sockets, formed of accordions generally with buttons attached at their distal ends, for attaching to portable media players or portable media player cases. The sockets are used to wrap cords, as grips or stands, and to attach the player to another object.
However, a need remains in the art for other designs of collapsible grips and stands.